madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Or No Private
It was a normal day in the central park zoo. The penguins were resting in there habitat, but little did they know, a new member would be joining the team that day. Private wasn't there yet. All of a sudden, a face appeared on the TV. Dr. Blowhole!"skipper said angrily. In the background there was a sharp, squeaky English accented voice that shouted out "Help! I would get myself out, but these bars are too strong!" "BE QUITE!" Dr. Blowhole yelled, then turned to the screen "what do you think, Skipper?! got one of your own kind! yup, I found this sucker in Antartica, all alone!" he pointed the camera at the cage "poor baby" he said sympathetically. "I am NOT a baby!" screamed the penguin Dr.blowhole turned back to the screen, only to see that the penguins had already set off, determined to save the young penguin. "who are you, anyway." the penguin mumbled. "I could ask you the same thing!" screamed the furious Dr. Blowhole. He had very little patients for this penguin, never mind the three that were setting off to save him. "for the meantime, my name is private" "fine keep it a secret!" Meanwhile, the penguins were slipping and sliding through the streets of Manhattan. "you know what, Skipper?!" Kowalski bubbled over surprisingly "and what's that, Kowalski?" "didn't the guy say, I would get out myself?" "yeah, why?" "well maybe that mean he's trained, just like us!" Skipper thought about that one "maybe, but I'm not sure." Kowalski sighed. He KNEW Skipper wanted another fighter in the team. He did to. But kowalski focused on what they were doing. Fighter or no fighter, this little penguin needed help. He took out the map they were using to track Private. He was so distracted he ran right into a pole. He was alright, but a little dazed, so he almost got cought by humans three times! Finally, they made it to Private. As soon as they opened the cage, Private ran out to attack Blowhole. Skipper and Kowalski cought him though. "Let us handle it" Skipper advised but Private just wriggled out of their grip. The other penguins watched in aw as Private whent crazy with Dr.Blowhole. In a matter of seconds, he was on the floor. "ohhhhh....." he moaned "how did you do that?!" Kowalski said, now sure that Skipper would let this young cadet into the team "what?" Private asked as if it were nothing "oh, that was easy". "well, after that performance, your defiantly let into the team" Skipper said. Private must have looked confused, because Skipper explaind their entire operation to him. After he was finished, Private explained why he was on Antarctica, all alone. Turns out his family was on a vacation and a hungry pod of seals had past by(scarring experience, said Private). Anyway, he was left by himself, no idea how to get home. Then he had found himself in the middle of a badger fight(don't even ask me how they got to Antarctica)and that's why he's very afraid of them. "I guess" Private said as he was finishing up "that to protect myself, I tought myself martial arts." Private sighed and stared down at the ground "poor mum..." he said. Skipper stared at him with a heavy hart. "well" he said cheerfully, trying to cheer up Private. "let's get back to HQ, and we will show you around" he started to leave, then spun around. "what's your name?" Private had to think about that one. so many different peaple knew him by so many different name "Private" he answered. "well, Private, welcome to the team." Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic